


Secretary of Nanba

by Ananas



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: BAMF Reader, Box Animals, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Reader is related to vongola, Reader/canon friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: When Nanba Prison is in a dire need of a secretary. Is warden forced to hire the only woman with an ability to handle both the inmates and the guards mayhem as well.Dont piss her off cause this carnivore can kick ass.





	1. You're hired!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Also poll for possible pairing is going on in the comments. 
> 
> Il be keeping count.
> 
> And yes. I know if you have family ties to an "grime" organization as it is in this story in real life. you are not able to work as correctional centre staff or law enforcement... I think.

“Warden, are your 100% sure about hiring her. Knowing her background?” 

Samon asked with his voice laced in nervousness as he glanced at the iron woman sitting behind her desk. Reading a potential employee file. 

“None of her family members have been incarcerated and her registry is clean. Plus, her credentials are a lot higher than necessary for this job. Which means should something happen to her, she most likely would be able to handle it herself.”

The pink uniformed woman mused before closing the file and giving it to Samon. 

“Call her in. It is a high time this place got a proper secretary.” 

The warden commanded which Samon saluted to with a surprised ‘ma’am’ and took the file with haste, before running to inform the logistics that the mentioned new employee with her belongings was to be picked up as soon as possible. 

‘Let’s see if the she lives up to her brother’s reputation.’ 

Hyakushiki mused after seeing the name of their new secretary. 

In Italy in a mansion near Napoli 

“I still can’t believe you are doing this. What’s wrong with being a secretary here? God forbid, that walking disaster needs it.” 

A tall, silver eyed man said as he leaned against the white double doors that led in to your room. While you were packing the last suitcases for your new home and workplace. 

“Because I want to make something somewhere where I can be of use. They did take a huge risk of hiring me knowing who I was related to. Plus, this would prove to be an excellent training exercise for the future as well.”

You stated and snapped the lock from the suitcase shut before taking it off the bed and leaving it to stand while you collected your purse and carry on. Making your way to the impassive male, who had stood back from his lounging position by the door. 

“You got everything?” He asked and you nodded with a small smile for his rare caring gesture. 

“Yes.” 

“Clothing?” 

“Folded.” 

“Shoes and bath kit?” 

“Packed.” 

“Weapons?” 

“On person.” 

“Pepper spray for pestering he-” 

“Brother no! The weapons are enough!” You stated firmly, making him sigh. 

“Just…remember to avoid the criminals. And if you can't, put them in their place.” He muttered in a firm tone, which made you lift an eyebrow. 

“Niisan. We live with a mafia family which you are part of and has its personal task force. Avoiding has been impossible for some time now.” 

You stated matter of factly, making your brother only let out a ‘Tch!’ Before your face once again took the gentle smile and you lifted your hand to the side of his face. Caressing his cheek with your thumb. 

“I’ll promise to be careful, and try not to make any bodies while I’m away.” You said before walking out the door. Your brother following you with ‘no promises.’


	2. Welcome to the island

Hajime Sugoroku yawned as he stood beside the helicopter bad. Waiting for the new secretary arrive in to her new position.

  
"Why the hell it’s always me that gets these jobs, when I could be doing paperwork for once!?"

  
He mused while taking a drag from a cigarette, before flicking the stump on to the ground and stepping on it as the sound of the chopper grew nearer.

  
The flight on to the island had gone without a hitch as you had been lulled to the sleep by the roaring of the choppers motors. Only waking up when the pilot announced you would be arriving to your destination in two minutes.

  
As the chopper landed and you jumped out with your luggage. You could finally take a proper look of your surroundings. 

'Quite bright for a prison.' You though as you took in the various colored and styled buildings. Before making your way to the quite intimidating looking man waiting for you at the edge of the landing zone. 

'Not as intimidating as Niisan tough.' You though as you walked in front of him. 

"You must be Sugoroku-san. Nice to meet you." You stated calmly as you shook his hand.

  
"Likewise Miss. About time this place got a Secretary. Follow me I'll show you to warden’s office so she will sort the paperwork and your tasks with you."

  
Hajime said and you nodded. As he started to make his way to the monorail stop with you following behind him.

  
"Judging from your words, things must be pretty bad in a paperwork department." You asked boldly from the bald guard as you both now stood in the monorail.

Making your way to the first building that housed the Wardens office.

  
"It’s a nightmare. We have too much stuff to do than run around with paperwork with all the inmates and other tasks."

Hajime mused and you nodded in understanding.

  
When the monorail ride was over. You were taken to the main buildings security check and you tried to keep your face solemn.

While chuckling in your head at the expressions of the Check point guards eyes widening when you pulled your weapon belt from around your thigh. Pulling it from under your skirt and placing it on the scanning belt with your other belongings. Before, making your way after Hajime to the metal detector.

  
"It takes a while to get in. After warden’s approval, we will give you your own pass card and put you in the employee database so Your working and moving around will be easier."

  
Hajime stated after he had gotten the personal question pass over with and you walked in to a lounge looking space. Where there was more people sitting on the comfy looking couches. Though they didn’t look like ordinary guards.

  
"Ara Ara, what is such a pretty thing is doing here? Especially with that gorilla in tow."

  
Said a voice that made you think of a certain sunglass wearing male back home while Hajime explained 'Who are you calling a gorilla you chicken'.

As you turned your head towards the voice to see a guard with a long blue hair that was parted in four with pink bangs, very feminine looking make up and a big feathered boa on his shoulders.

  
'Yep. Definitely looks like our resident peacock. Just with more hair.' You though with a raised eyebrow and before you even realized he had taken a hold of your hand and given a small peck at the back of it.

 

"You must be our new secretary. No one said you were so beautiful. I might have to hog you to our building."

  
The man crooned at you before Hajime snatched your hand from his.

  
"Don’t scare her you Okama. We can’t afford to drive her away by your idiot’s behavior!"

  
He screamed in to the feminine males face while the other one looked like someone told him his favorite eyeshadow was in pieces.

  
"Who are you calling an Okama you!-"   
The boa wearing male screamed in to Hajime's face but stopped in the same second the door at the other end of the lounge opened. Revealing a uniformed woman that had red eyes and blue hair to his knees along heart adorned boots.

  
"Miss. (Name). Please come in."   
The woman said in a calm but a stern voice and you did as told. Walking in to the office after the powerful feeling woman.   
 


	3. Lady of iron and her minion's

You could feel a small bead of nervous sweat run down your spine as you sat in front of the warden. Watching the woman reading your resume was almost more nerve racking than going head to head with your brother's bosses adviser. That beat up had hurt like a bitch afterwards. 

"I see you are well trained in languages and office work miss (Name), but what about the physical side of the job? We can’t guarantee your safety a 100% since you have to move around in the different buildings in your position?" 

Hyakushiki asked and you gulped your nervousness down before opening your mouth. 

"Well... I am well educated in Karate, Muai Thai, Boxing, Kendo, Gun handling and mastered use of different weapons, but I'm most proficient with Tonfa's and hand to hand combat." 

You explained and Hyakushiki nodded, before placing the paper down and intertwined her fingers in front of her on the table. You could see a small smirk that reminded you of a certain scar faced team boss in his very, VERY rare good days. 

"You are hired. Your combat evaluation is held tomorrow but otherwise your job starts on Monday."  
She said lightly, making you sigh in relief before you gave a small smile back. 

"Thank you, Ma'am." 

You replied with a slight bow of your head and stood from your seat as she did the same. 

"Come. I will introduce you to your co-workers and evaluators." 

She said as she made her way to the office door with you walking after her once again. Before opening the door and all the talking in the other room ceased. 

"Everyone. This will be our new secretary. To make your work easier she is assigned to help with the filing and delivering the paperwork between the buildings as well as other tasks given to her by me. Make her feel welcome. (Name). Samon Gokuu and Kenshirou Yozakura will evaluate your combat proficiency tomorrow." 

Hyakushiki said sternly as the colorful group of people was now looking at you. Before two of them stepped forward. 

An orange-green haired male with red markings at the corners of his mouth that had a cheeky smirk on it and same colored markings on his eyelids. As well an older, serious looking male. Whose uniform was covered partly with a soft pink, sakura adorning kimono jacket and the end of his ponytail matched it in color. While rest of his hair was silver.

"Please take care of me." 

You said as you bowed and stood back up with a kind smile on your face. 

"My name is Hibari (Name). Nice to meet you."


	4. Strategy the best Defence?

After getting to your assigned apartment and unpacking your luggage. You decided that a nice long soak in the tub before bed would be the best way to relax until the evaluation tomorrow. As you undressed and made your way to the bathroom. 

As you laid in the in the bubbly water. Only nose up part of your face and kneecaps showing, you sighed and tough about tomorrow’s events. 

'If only I had at least an info of their weapon of choice. It would be a much-needed advance for me. But since I haven’t seen them fight, I have to work blind here.' You though. Your inner strategist coming to life as you took a deep breath and slid along the tubs curve under the water. The silence always helped you in your planning. 

'I need to be prepared for long and short-range attacks as well for a situation they come at me together or individually. I also need to be careful if they have weapons that are anything like the ring users.' The thinking was making you maybe even more fidgety. And you snapped yourself out of your bubble by breaking the water surface, as you took a deep breath. 

'Whatever it is...' You though as you dressed in to your night top and shorts after drying yourself. Brushing the black hair free of tangles before falling in to your bed and typed a text for your brother. 

# I'm settled in. My evaluation for combat proneness is tomorrow. I didn’t expect them to test it 

# Hn. Teach them a lesson. No one beats a Hibari on my watch. -.- 

# Yas sir! Good night brother. Give that fluff ball a pet from me. <3 

# …Sure, Night. <3 

With that you set your alarm and put the phone down on your night stand before laying down and snuggling under the covers and closing your eyes. Tomorrow. You would have to be at your best. 

'I'll be ready.'


	5. Never forget the other opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed the absence of comment. I will start holding chapters hostage if I dont get some. XD

On the next day you sat on the bench in front of a training field on building five. Donning a tank top, yoga pants and your weapon harness. Tightening the Velcro on your fingerless training gloves and your shoelaces. You stood up from the bench and started stretching. 

"Should we really go all out on her? She looks quite delicate." 

Kenshirou asked with an unnoticeable blush on his face as he stared at your ass discreetly when you bend yourself down to touch your toes for a better pull on your back-leg muscles. 

"The warden said she is capable in various martial arts. Keep your guard up." Samon answered him. His staring and blushing not so discreet as his co-workers at your flexibility. 

"She's quite limber.." Kenshirou mused quietly to Samon which the Chinese man just nodded in agreement. 

"I am ready whenever you two are." 

You said as you walked to the two men standing in the middle of the field. Snapping them out of their secret gawking and turning back to being serious. Tough Samon's smirk told otherwise. 

"Oh were ready." 

"How do we do this? Two against one?" You asked lightheartedly as you secretly readied your body to spring out of the way if either of them decided to surprise you with an attack. Unnoticed that on the second level of the courtyard surrounding building stood three prisoners watching the happenings down below. 

"Is she a prisoner?" Qi asked amused as Upa scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"No Idiot I heard a talk about a new worker coming in. This must be her." Upa explained looking at your movements quite interested as well as your weapons. 

"It is unusual to hire a woman, but who am I to say anything about guard's decision." Liang mused as he was trying to hide a small blush. The woman was quite pretty and seeing one in a long time was a nice change to a usual training filled day. 

"Fine by me. Let us start." Kenshirou said before gripping his whip and slashing it at your direction, making you jump back as you had anticipated him to do so. Before snapping your head back and your ponytail going along with the movement of dodging Samon's staff from making contact with your forehead. 

'Incoming!' Your mind screamed as you leaped back from the oncoming attack of the whip once again. Flipping backwards before dropping low and making a leg sweep at Samon that was now standing in front of you. Making the staff wielding man jump back from your reach before trying to bring the staff on to your skull once more with a downward hit. 

Samon's eyes widened when he felt something grip his staff and stopping it's descend. Looking down to see you had stopped his hit by catching the staff with your hands. 

"She caught it with bare hands?!" Upa gaped along with Liang as Qi just raised his eyebrow. Muttering something about 'strong girl'. 

Giving a small smirk at Samon before using his stance against him and hurling him behind you with a strength that was unusual to a woman your size. You made a run for Kenshirou that surprised him, but still gave him an attack of opportunity with his sound waves. Making you stop your running to him and shield yourself from the oncoming cutting wind. Only feeling how some of the attacks ripped in to your clothing. 

'I have to get closer. Dino I hope your lessons taught me anything useful!' You thought before making a new sprint towards Kenshirou, who continued with the slashes. But froze as you suddenly just disappeared. 

"After image? Who the hell is this girl?!" Liang exclaimed as Upa slapped his hand in front of his mouth. "Shut up! They'll hear us and I am not gonna mop the floors again!" He hissed to the red clothed Chinese. 

'What the?-!' Kenshirou mind screamed before he felt a swift kick at the back of his knees and felt something cold and round press against his neck when his knees had hit the ground. Looking up he saw how your always friendly face had turned in to a mask of emotionless. The look in your eyes cold and calculating. 

"You move, I make you unable to move until tomorrow." You told him in a calm voice that screamed an unspeakable authority as well as hidden blood-lust, if he decided to disobey the command. Even though normal people would had just described it as emotionlessness as your face right now. Pressing one of your Tonfas harder against his throat for good reminder that he was in a head lock. 

The both of you were snapped out of the time stopping moment. When you suddenly felt a crippling pain on your shoulder that made you let your hold on Kenshirou go, when Samon's staff flew out of nowhere. Hitting you on the said shoulder and making your body fly backwards along with the staff and drop down with a few rolls on to the sand like a doll someone didn’t want anymore. 

"Oh shit!" Samon cursed to himself and ran towards you as you crawled back up into a sitting position. While holding your right shoulder that was hanging limp, as the joint was pointing opposite direction that it was supposed to. 

"I'm so sorry (Name)-san! I didn’t mean to cripple you." Samon panicked. His mind already screaming how the warden would have his head from dislocating their new secretary's shoulder. 

"It's nothing." You said and bit your lower lip as you took a hold of the limp arms wrist and pulled. Your shoulder letting out a gruel sounding pop, before your rolled it around a few times to see if anything was in a pinch or otherwise more hurt. 

"Are you sure you're okay? We can take you to the infirmary to be checked if you want?" Kenshirou said as he walked to see the situation himself only for your ever-sweet smile to come back to your face as you looked at them. 

"Don’t worry. My brother has broken all of my ribs at least once in my life time during our training. This dislocation is nothing." You said with a smiling face while Kenshirou and Samon, along the trio on the balcony looked at you with eyes bugged out in fear. Or weirded out in Kenshirou situation as you stood back up like nothing was wrong in the first place. 

'What kind of brother breaks their sister's ribs?!' They all thought in unison as you scratched your cheek in an embarrassed manner after seeing their faces when you told them about your brother's ruthlessness. 

"So...did I pass?"


	6. Trio of curious George's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The comment ransom actually works! :)

'I can't believe I made such a major mistake!' You thought broodingly as you pressed the ice pack Samon had handed to you against your shoulder, while you were making your way out of the courtyard back to the staff dressing room's. Thankfully your skill was enough for the supervisors to pass you. But you had a feeling Samon agreed just because he felt bad for hurting you. 

'Maybe I just leave out the part of me flying like a rag doll when niisan asks details of the fight.' You sighed before you were snapped back from your thoughts, when you felt eyes at the back of your head. 

You carefully looked behind you only to blink in confusion, as you noticed quite a colorful trio behind the wall they thought was covering them. When in reality you could clearly see their faces. 

“Did you need something?” You asked the trio, making them panic since they now realized you could see them. 

'For a criminals they are quite stupid.' You thought as the two others suddenly kicked the third out of their hiding place. Making him fly right smack in front of you with a painful “Ouch!” 

“Are you OK?” You asked the blond inmate as you helped him up from the floor the best you could with your throbbing arm and gave him back the tinted classes that had flown off his face in the mess. 

The guy was obviously older than you by the first look you had of him. As well as way taller than your measly 166cm (5'5) figure. Donning a bright purple prisoners uniform, as well a small tag on the chest with numbers 0579 on it. The blond hair had a greenish tint to it and he also had a stubble on his chin. 

“Yeah thanks.” The guy said as he placed the glassed back on his nose. 

“I must say your friends aren't the gentlest ones out there.” You said in an understanding voice when you thought how roughly Reborn usually had treated Tsuna in his youth and sometimes still did. 

What was oblivious to you was Qi blushing at your comment and Upa and Liang looking like you had slapped them. 

“She thinks were brutal.” They muttered in unison as the dark cloud was starting to form over them. 

 

“It's nothing I'm used to it. By the way is that sunflower in your perfume?” Qi said in dismiss of his rough treatment, before his second question surprised you. 

“umm Yes, Yes it is how did you know?” You asked a little confused as Qi gave you a friendly smile at your confused state. 

“Just a flower enthusiast. It's quite rarely used in perfumes.” 'ah a chemist. No wonder.' Your brain stated as you figured him out from the nature of his answer. 

“Yes, I got it from a family friend. It was tailored for me.” You answered a little sheepishly. Before You both were snapped out of the conversation by Samon finding the trio slacking, and yelled at them to get back to training and to stop harassing the new staff. 

“By the way. I'm Qi. The shy ones are Upa and Liang.” Qi said before making his way back to the wall hiding duo, who blushed as you smiled at them while waving goodbye with your non-aching arm. 

“I'm (Name). I have to get going too nice meeting you!” You told them before turning around and starting to jog to the way the building 5 gates were located to get freshened up before getting to actual work. 

“The pretty lady said hi to us!” Upa muttered while still blushing. 

“Qi I didn't know you could be so suave with ladies?” Liang stated and Qi's face twisted like he had eaten a lemon. 

“What the hell do you think I was before meeting you two! A hermit?!” He snapped and both just said 'yes ' before Qi's mood dropped back to depressed after hearing the answer. 

“Never mind.”


	7. The sea of papers and show of determination a.k.a interlude.

After the one of the most refreshing showers of your life. You were done changing from your ripped workout gear in to a more professional looking clothing. 

The outfit consisted of knee length pencil skirt that was quite comfortable because of its stretchy material. As well as the micro shorts under it and a white quarter sleeved blouse with black buttons.   
Your access card clipped on to your breast pocket.

You tied your hair up in to a braided bun, placed your pumps in your feet and strapped on your weapons. Before looking yourself in the mirror.

"Hmm. Maybe a little lip balm." You mused as you took the tube out of your purse and added a small tint to your lips. Before placing the balm back to the purse and closed the door to your locker. Making your way to the store room that was to become your office after that.

"Well at least they changed the plate." You muttered as you opened the door to the room donning your name and stepped in to a best described as chaos.

'I have a feeling this is gonna take a while.' You thought with an unimpressed expression on your face as you rolled your sleeves up, so that the dust wouldn't catch the just washed fabric.

For about a week you were waist deep in the unsorted files and scattered runaway papers. As you tackled the sorting of everything in their proper place and dusting. As well as mopping the floor when you could finally see it. 

'Even the tenth office isn't this messy! To think as a facility with importance they wouldn't have left this in such a condition' You bitched in your mind when you poured the almost black water down the drain with a small. 'yuck!' 

The commotion of flying file boxes, and scraping of the table and chair along the week roused the interest of some of the guards. Who only smiled in sympathy as they saw your workload. 

All thought some of their eyes bugged out of their face when you lifted the heavy oaken office desk in to the air by your own like it was nothing. Gotten tired of the sound of table legs scraping the floor. 

"Finally! Now I can start the actual work!" You sighed in relief as you were slumped on top of your now shining desk.

"Oh? You have done an impressive work with the room miss Hibari." You heard a voice state as you looked up and sprung up stiff as a rod when you realized your visitor was the warden.

"Ma'am! Sorry for the delay in my tasks! My office wasn’t-" You tried to explain but the warden cut you off with a light smile. 

"No. It is ok. Your hiring was done so fast we didn’t get anyone to do this earlier. I should be the one saying sorry." Hyakushiki said and she could see you sigh in relief with a muttered 'Thank you ma'am.'

"Well I'll be heading back to the office. Please get me the monthly reports of all of the buildings by Friday thank you." She said with a cheerful tilt in her voice, as you nodded to your boss with a 'Yes ma'am'. Making her continue her way back to her office.

'Phew. Thanks to Reborn and his jump scares.' You thought as you continued to look through the last small stack of papers.


	8. When 4 males hear of a girl

After a week of getting used to your surroundings and cleaning the room. You were finally happy to start your actual tasks. And the first one on the list, was to get all the buildings monthly report's. So you could deliver them to the warden in their stead. That way the supervisors would have more time to deal with the more pressing matters.

After deciding to go by descending order. You made your way to the building 13 to start your small mission.

The commute was a nice change of the locked in week you had spent in the new office. And the sky was clear so the sun was giving off the nicest warmth to your pale skin.

'I wonder how Sugoroku-san and others are doing?' You thought as you made your way towards the Staff-office in your light mood.

"Hold it you idiot!" Hajime screamed to Jyugo as he once again had broken out to take a nap in the staff's nightshift lounge, but Hajime had caught him before he had gotten himself in. And was carrying the unruly boy back to his cell when the said door opened and a pretty raven-haired woman poked her head out.

"Sugoroku-san I need to talk to you!" She said, which Hajime just replied 'Wait minute so I can put this idiot away!' Before leaving the lady to smile after the two with a lightly awkward smile and 'ok.'. As he made his way back to the cell 13.

"And stay in! I got enough work without you running away every hour!" Hajime yelled after he chugged Jyugo in to the cell. Rock muttering ' That was faster than usual.'. Before slamming the cell door shut and walking away muttering that he wasn’t paid enough for this circus.

"You're losing your touch Jyugo. You got caught faster than usual." Uno teased as Jyugos face turned into a fox like smirk after his ten second brooding.

"I saw something interesting. A woman was waiting Hajime in the office." He said like he knew the biggest secret in the universe.

"Meh. Its most likely Hitoshi visiting him again." Uno waved his hand in dismission of the news, but Jyugos smirk didn’t disappear.

"This one had a dark hair and an actual chest." He stated before the news made its way in to the other three's brain.

"A REAL WOMAN!? IN HERE?!" They screamed like they had just heard that the earth was round for the first time. Jyugo just nodded. Proud of his finding.

"Yep."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? LETS GET TO THE OFFICE!" Uno yelled in enthusiasm that screamed 'desperate for a glimpse of the opposite sex', As the quartet made a beeline for Hajime's office.


	9. Start of a bad joke

"This should do it." Hajime said to you as he handed you his version of monthly report of the building activities and possible schedule changes. 

"Thank you Sugoroku-san, I just need you to sign this." You said as you handed him the check list where you were collecting the signatures from the supervisors handing in the reports. 

"You don’t need to call us by our surnames (Name.) Were your co-workers." He stated and you would have replied with a small chuckle, if not for the door slamming open and four quite colorful characters falling in on top of each other. 

"Oh my..." You wondered in surprise as the quartet were rubbing their bruised body parts, before they realized you were standing there with Hajime when he screamed at them.. 

"YOU FOUR AGAIN!? DON'T YOU EVER LEARN?!" He screamed but the four weren't even hearing his words as you could see their eyes traveling up your legs. 

When the boys got to your face you could see literal stars shining in their eyes as you tried to keep calm and cave them a small smile, which you think they thought cute. Since after that they all turned red as a bunch of tomatoes. 

"HOW DARE YOU HAJIME! YOU LEFT OUT YOU HAD AN ACTUAL GIRLFRIEND!" The one with a long two-toned braid yelled like he had been told that Santa didn’t exist. When the one with red and purple mohawk agreed with an equally angry 'yeah!'. 

"But how on earth would a gorilla like that get a girl that pretty?" Wondered the black and redhaired boy, that you had heard Hajime call 'number 15' when he had taken him back the first time you had stepped in to the building. 

"Waah! She's like one of those princesses from the manga I read last week!" Yelled a boy with green hair and identical jumpsuit as the mohawk headed giant. 

'Japanese, Brit and two American's... it's like a start of a bad joke.' You thought as you chuckled at the Brits exclamation about his conclusion of you being Hajime's girlfriend. 

'the warden would kill me.' You thought with an inner sweat drop, as you thought the longhaired woman's desperate one-sided crush on the bald guard. Before Hajime's growl snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"Why you-!" Hajime started but you cut him off before he could cause the four any bodily harm by stepping in front of the four. 

"I'm (name) Hibari. The new secretary of Nanba, nice to meet you." You smiled with, what your friends would call a disarming smile. Making the boys turn putty on the floor and Hajime have an un-noticable blush for the suddenness of the smile. 

"NICE TO MEET YOU (NAME)-CHAN!" They yelled enthusiastically, like they were under some kind of spell. 

"I'm Uno, the tall one is Rock, the Short stack is Jyugo and the otaku is Nico! Say, are you single?" Uno asked, making you burst out a cute laugh at his question after introducing himself and the other three as they waved at you with stupid smiles and brighter blushes on their faces wafter hearing you denying of seeing anyone. You smiled at their antics and waved back, thinking nothing of it. Before hearing Rock's face actually making a loud pop sounding noise, when he split a blood vessel from his nose with its sudden nose bleed with his eyes still looking up at you. 

'why I have a feeling I'm standing too close.' You thought awkwardly, as you shifter your legs closer to each other subconsciously, before opening your mouth again. 

"If I promise to come see you again. Would you help me by not giving Hajime-san anymore stomach-ulcer's by behaving? It's becoming quite bothersome paperwork wise." You asked and they jumped up with a lightning speed, yelling 'yes mam!' with a salute to you. Before running back to the direction of their cell. The sound of the door closing after few seconds. 

"...Thank you." Hajime sighed in relief after getting over his surprise that the four idiots actually listened to you, and you smiled at the tired man in return. Before handing him a small paper bag. 

"Dr.Otogi send this for you. He told me it will help with the stomach pains when taken daily with tea." You explained after the bald guard had taken the bag with a silent thank you. 

"I will be going now. Expect me to come see the boys in a few days so they don’t think ill of me." You joked as Hajime raised an eye brow. 

"You don’t really have to come if you don’t want to. Those idiots are always causing trouble anyway." He said and you snickered at his words, your smile never leaving your face. 

"What kind of secretary would I be if I forgot a promised meeting?" You said before taking your leave towards the next building, when you suddenly stopped and turned around with an impish smile. 

"Oh. And Hajime..." You said, getting the bald guards attention once more before continuing your way out. 

"Your secret about the four is safe with me." You said before giving a playful wink and walking out. Leaving Hajime just look at his medicine bag in though. Before shrugging his shoulders and making his way back to his office. Asking Seijuro to brew him a cup when he sat back in front of his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stomach ulcers can be caused by stress. So I'm not surprised when Hajime complains about his stomach at one episode.


	10. Doggie kisses and new friend

The first month went by a breeze as long as your tasks were concerned. The most important part? The monthly reports were on the warden's desk by Thursday morning. Making you secretly beam at your own little achievement. 

Right now you were making your way to the building 4 to deliver the special material delivery, that was supposed to be some books for the only current inmate at the building. 

As you made your way in to the courtyard of the building you could hear the barking of Genrou coming closer. Before it was accompanied by the lower bark of Sanohana and others as the black Japanese Spitz ran in to your arms with the others surrounding you, when you placed the already checked cardboard box down to your side. 

"oh my goodness I'm getting kisses all of sudden! Oh Thank you!~" You cooed as the guard dogs of the building 4 showered you with unusual attention and licks to the face and queries of "how you were doing" among other hellos, that you were more than happy to receive. Making you miss the animal members of your family as you scratched the dogs behind their ears. A sharp whisle cut the fun moment short, making them leave you alone and ran back to their post. Leaving you to wipe your slobber moist cheeks to the sleeve of your current royal blue, long sleeved blouse. 

"You spoil them too much Miss. Hibari." Kenshirou said in a serious voice, but you could see the amused twinkle in his eyes at the behavior of his guards. 

"Oh nonsense. Even working animals need some cuddles and scratching behind the ear once in a while." You stated cheekily. Making Kenshirou let out a small chuckle as you picked the abandoned package back to your arms from the ground. 

"Oh yes the books I asked for. Come along I show you to the inmate they are for." Kenshirou stated as he turned and waved you to follow after him. Which you did. 

The cell block that was your destiny was closest to his office, which Kenshirou explained that the inmate who inhabited it was categorized special needs one. Making it mandatory in prisons rules to keep him close the staff. 

"He might be snarky with you so don’t take it to yourself. I have a feeling it's his coping mechanism for his longing for company." Kenshirou explained and you just nodded, when suddenly the timber voice of the said inmate made you stop your walking. 

"Awww Doggie. You're being mean." The voice sounded from the next cell in front of you. And you made your way to the inhabited cell. 

The man in the cell was just as un-ordinary looking as some other inhabitants of the prison, but not from the most outrageous end. His outfit consisted of black and red striped gown of sorts and his neck as well as his arms and part of his torso was wrapped in a Bondage tape looking ribbons. 

His hair was mix of red and yellow like flame you could see on the Natsu's mane or on Uri's years. The color made you miss the two trouble makers fondly, but the most striking feature of him was that the same fabric around his other body parts was also wrapped around his eyes, covering some of the bigger one of the two scars he had on his face. You had to hand it to him that his fashion statement with the hoop earrings and the double clavicle piercings on both sides of his collarbones, was something you hadn't even seen with the more alternative styled members of the family. 

"Did you finally get more friends? At least this one smell's better than that pigeon that reeks of Chanel 5?" The fire haired male stated in an almost amused tone. Making you snort in good humor of his comment about Supervisor Mitsuba, while Kenshirou was clearly miffed about his comment. 

"Number 4634. Behave! We have a Guest!" Kenshirou snapped at him, only getting a mischievous smile back from the male sitting beside the small table staked with books in the cell. 

"Well obviously. I heard her the second she stepped in the building. At least she appreciates my humor unlike your dry ass self." The young man laughed and you had a hard time keeping your laughter in. His laugh was contagious you couldn't deny that. 

"Please at least behave in front of our new staff member." Kenshirou sighed as you continued smiling at him. Apologetic at your laughter at his expense. 

"Hallo wie geht's dir?" (hello, how are you?) You greeted him in German, which obviously took him off guard. 

"Woher weißt du, dass ich Deutscher bin?" (How did you know I was German?) he asked in surprise as you smiled, not that he could see it. 

"Du Akzent gab es einen Weg. Ihre H's und T's sind schärfer ausgeprägt." (You accent gave it a way. Your H's and T's are more sharply pronounced.) You said, telling him about the traits that gave his nationality away. 

Kenshirou said nothing but he was slightly impressed you figured such a fact out so quickly with the limited skill on the language that was his prisoners maternal language. 

"My business here was to deliver you some new books. I hope you like them. They ordered you mostly research material one's, but also a few titles of memoir's and science fiction." You listed off the contents of the box of books you were given by the logistics building. Before placing the box on the table beside him after Kenshirou opened the cell door and let you in to the cell after himself. 

"I hope you like your new pieces mr?..." You started but cut your sentence short when you realized you hadn't even asked his name after all the talking you two did. 

"Musashi Miss. And thank you I appreciate the effort." Musashi said so politely, that now it was your turn to be caught off by the situation. 

"It's no problem at all. It is part of my job after all!" You stammered in a rare fit of an embarrassed panic at the fact that an inmate could be so polite. You'r actions making both males chuckle at your blushing face. Not making you feeling any better about it. 

"She's adorable. You picked your new friend well Guard dog." Musashi joked and got a rare laugh out of Kenshirou when his statement made your face flush even redder than it already was. 

"Stop teasing me for goodness sake!" You pouted, but couldn't refuse the offer of the afternoon coffee with the two. It was close to break time anyways.

When it was yourtime to leave. You had made quite an interesting friend out of the blind flamehair.


	11. Not so innocent as she seem's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at flirting myself so sorry if this chapter sucks. AND I SKIPPED A CHAPTER SO GO BACK AND READ THE REAL CHAPTER 10.

Few days after the delivery Visit to the building 4. You were making your way to the Building 3 once again, on a delivery mission. But this time it was to collect the item request lists, that each building filled once a week to be send onto mainland to be filled, before delivered back to the Nanba Island. Be it Food for the kitchen's weekly menu, or the utilities for the different buildings workshops. 

What made building 3's list more unique than others were the skin care products that Kiji kept a decent supply for himself and his inmates. Telling you that the fan club visits brought a decent income for the prison so it was approved by the warden when you questioned the necessity of the list the first time. Putting you hand also in the cookie jar by ordering a new foundation, when Kiji mentioned how high of a discount they got from the supplier because of the visit's. 

"wait? Did I take a wrong turn?" You mused yourself when you snapped out of your musing to realize you were in the cell block instead of the familiar hallway that housed the offices. 

"well know I feel stupid for bemusing while walking." You muttered and looked around, trying to find the sign for the central hallway. 

"Oh, don’t be. Such a beautiful face doesn't deserve to be crunched in worry. ~ ♥" Voice sounded behind you. Making you turn around with a raised eyebrow as you looked in to the class walled cell it came from. 

'Why I always get in to these situations?' You wondered in your head, though not even a little amused. Living in Italy had made you quite immune to the Casanovas frequenting the café's you spend your afternoons with the Donna Kyoko and your mutual friends Hana and Haru, Mamma Sawada tagging along once in a while. 

They found it entertaining when you played the men like a violin, making them confused when your wit turned out to be more powerful and faster than their pick-up lines. 

'Oh, what I would give for a cup of espresso with Musashi. At least he is an intelligent conversation keeper.' You whined before you snapped the resting bitch face on for the two inmates now looking at you. 

"How do you know my face isn't like that the whole time?" You asked bored, not even fazed when the one in a waiter's outfit flipped his hair back. 

"But the most prized possession of a woman is her smile." The other one with red classes and more fancy than functional overall said, making you snort. 

"If that is so?, so why would I let you see it for free?" You asked the two and the waitress had kind of gotten the message you weren't interested but the shorter one was either cheekier or had no sense of self protection. 

"By the way what kind of underwear do you wear?" Okay this was the last straw. 

"Red Noyb's." You stated stone faced and the waitress did his all not to burst out laughing when the other one crew confused. 

"Umm. Care to elaborate? I don’t think I have heard of that style of cut before." 

"A.K.A None Of Your Business!" You huffed and walked out to the exit you had spotted to your relief in the middle of the schedule consuming conversation. Hearing the pink haired guys damn break as he cracked up with a full folded over belly laugh. 

"She got you there Trois!" He snickered when he had gotten a little better hold of his laugh. Only hearing an embarrassed huff before the more bell like voice muttered. "Shut up Honey! How was I supposed to know?!" 

With a relieved sigh, you made your way to the Kijis office finally. 

"Ah isn't it our pretty (Name)-chan! How is your day?" He asked cheerfully before he saw your unhappy expression. 

"What is it?" He asked confused before you broke your silent treatment and placed his order on his desk. 

"I accidently met some of your inmates." You said and Kiji raised his eyebrows before he chuckled and crossed his fingers under his chin, leaning his elbows on to the desk to look at you. 

"I am happy that my hunch about you not caring only about appearances stroke right, but why are you upset. A girl like you should cherish and take part in the light flirting once in a while?" 

"Not when the opposite sees the flirting as a way of asking questions about things that are none of his business." You stated and Kiji rubbed his eyes in irritation. 

"For god's sake not again! I told him to hold his underwear inquiries to himself. Don’t worry I talk to him and tell him not to ask you such thing again. And if he does you have my permission to...Discipline him." He said and You smirk mirrored perfectly your brother. 

"I have feeling he might have a fetish for that. Plus, if I got him in my hands, he would have to change buildings since his face would be re-arranged after I'm done with him." The coldness in your voice and eyes could even freeze a boiling water in seconds. Making Kiji swallow before your face melted back to your usual cheery smile. 

"Let's not have this situation again? Shall we?" You said in a saccharine voice that you could hear the undertone lust for murder. Kiji smiled nervously before saying. "Sure." And you made your way back to the door of the office in to your own at the main building. 

'Now I know why the warden hired her. That woman is no joke. The aura she just emits is that of a similar to a feral tiger.' Kiji thought seriously as he continued his work after he had made his crossed fingers stop trembling from nervousness. 

'That girl... Is a gun ready to go off.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my works? Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7


	12. A Present from home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead yet! I'm just having difficulty writing the new years tournament saga. and my friend got me in the Overlord band-wagon along with shield hero! So expect at least something from them when I finnish them. For now this will be the only story I'll publish until finished. then I'll post new one.

Few weeks after the underwear Fiasco, you had finally gotten your first well-earned free day. So, you decided to cook some lunch and binge the newest season of “Roses and Letters”. 

You were clad that only Haru and Kyoko knew of your infatuation of the Italian telenovela. Who wouldn’t like to watch a family as difunctional as your own trying to comedically get over the usual problems of their ordinally and not so ordinally lives.

As you had just gotten your pasta arrabbiata on the plate, the doorbell rang.

“Miss. Hibari?” The guard working in the shipping building was standing there in the doorway with a small holed box in his arms. 

“I am yes?” You answered a little confused of your sudden visitor. Who only nodded and handed you the package before leaving you stand in the doorway quite dumbfounded.

“It’s from Big brother. Hopefully it’s not pepper spray.” You muttered to yourself while closing the apartment door and walking back to the living room. Placing the package on to the coffee table.

“The security is quite hard, so it can’t be anything harmful. Then again. Nii-chan has given me predators more dangerous than any weapons as a gift.” you wondered and carefully knocked on the lid. Only to jump a little when a small “Tick, Tick, Tick” like knocking was heard back. That made you take a hold of the lid more firmly and lift it only to...  
Let out the most delicate sigh of ‘aww!’ when the content of the box turned out to be Hibird.

Wait?

Hibird doesn’t have a plume on his head?

“Did Hibird... finally lay eggs?” You mused and jumped a little from a surprise, when the small, yellow ball of floof chirped and jumped in to your hands.

“Well.... You are adorable.” You said with a small coo until the little bird opened its peak. 

“carnivore!” The small bird tweeted, and your awed expression turned in to a not so impressed one.

“Yep. Definitely an offspring of Hibird.” You muttered until the post box the little tyke came in started to shake. 

“Huh?” You muttered confused as you let the small bird sit on the table top and continued to dig through the small box to find another item in your hands.

The box was small, shaking like whatever was in it didn’t want to be in there. On to the box was a post-it notes.

“You forgot him at home. We took a week to get him in. Oh. And the little tyke is called Prompto. Lambo has played too much games with Fuuta again. Take care of them. We miss you.” 

As a signature there was a stick of dynamite, a tuna and two crossed up sticks that you figured were supposed to look like tonfas. 

With haste you placed the ring that laid on a silver chain around Your neck in to the inlay. And a sound resembling a poke-ball opening came from it as the emerald wisps of your flame opened the box.  
“Alfa!” You squealed as the big cat hybrid formed in to your living room. Purring when you jumped on to his back and nuzzled his neck. Making the humongous Liger and cheetah hybrid purr in joy of being with his mistress again.

“I missed you so much. How on earth did they get you in to your box?” You cooed as you petted the silky, striped fur with underlining spots, that was yellowish color matching that of his mom’s. His muscular form he had inherited from his father.  
In truth your box weapon was a happy little accident called Bester and Uri’s break out.

“You being good boy for when I was gone?” you asked jokingly, as you scratched him from under the chin with both hands. Already knowing the purring beasts was a hell on earth when he got on his own. Only Xanxus and Gokudera could get him to obey. And even that was far-fetched.

“You can be out of the box here. But when I’m at work you must stay in your box ok. I don’t want to send you back for causing mischief or me getting fired.” you told your boy firmly as you stopped the scratching and looked him in the eye, getting a loud purr as a ‘yes’. With that you kissed his muzzle with a ‘good boy’ and laid on the couch with the hybrid to continue the show you had paused. Prompto took his own place at on top of your head.

Months went by with mostly small-time shenanigans of the cell 13 boys. Mostly you charming them to behave when Hajime looked like he was at the end of his rope and Seijuuro was just looking at the chaos like a lost child.  
There was also an incident with a pink haired guy who thought he was a ninja. Thought a bad one at that.  
c’mon. even Lambo had more finesse than this wannabe idiot. you had proven it by kicking his ass a few times when he “disguised” himself as you and acted like you flirted with everyone.

He woke up from your ‘discipline’ the next day.

You were also introduced to Hajime’s younger brother. But you had to give it to the young man. His appearance even fooled you, and you were more observant than most of the people you worked with.  
what you didn’t need in this situation was Uno’s and Rocks tries of seeing under your clothing to verify you were not like Hitoshi.

Thank god Hajime stepped in before your “kind” appearance was stripped to reveal the bloodthirsty monster hiding under it.

When the start of the December came, you did some online shopping for your family and your new friends from work. You knew chocolates with self-made cards weren’t the most imaginative gift compared to the weapon and other purchases you did for your brother and rest of the family. Before returning to Italy for your week-long Christmas vacation. 

It was a high time you had gotten your brother a new pair of tonfas, when Gokudera send you a laugh worthy picture of your brother. Staring at the broken rod of his choice of weapon, like if it had been alive, his glare could had killed it in its place.

You secretly thanked Gokudera of keeping you up to the hilarious mishaps of the family. When you had arrived home. The Christmas had been a total chaos as usual when all the Vongola family was under the same roof. Thankfully the last years repeat of explosions taking out the north wing did not happen. 

But after this Christmas you could not look at Ryohei and cake the same way.


End file.
